


Count on me

by speachtars



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Angst, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speachtars/pseuds/speachtars
Summary: It was only a bet, that's it, a bet.





	Count on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (on AO3) but Kudos and Comments are always welcome
> 
> And yeah, this isn't based on this song but it's cute so here's 'Count On Me' by Connie Talbot  
> https://youtu.be/UpHHPkLkoG8
> 
> I can't believe you want to read this uwu  
> *runs away*

The first thing Seongwu sees when he opens his eyes is a cat costume hanging on the side of his bed and on the bottom bed is a white fluffy Samoyed costume. “NIEL!” Seongwu roars. “YOU SAID YOU WERE WINNING!”

The bet was Daniel’s idea, he thought that it would be nice to see who’s the best at games in Wanna One. The competition happened last night, Seongwu was too tired to watch the whole ‘championship’ so he went to bed first. And thanks to the work of the National Center, they are going to spend the rest of this day wearing these costumes.

“Hyung?… I did take the advantage, but then I lost focus at the end and the table was turned.” As soon as Seongwu sets his foot on the floor, Daniel walks into the room with frowning puppy eyes. “I’m sorry I pulled you into this, Seongwu-hyung.”

_‘I fucked up.'_ There's a rule Seongwu made to himself: _When Daniel calls him ‘hyung’ in private, that means he's upset, pet the guy until he's back to his cheerful self again._

It's a weird rule, but it works every single time so Seongwu doesn't mind changing it into something more easy to remember.

Seongwu hits lightly on the other person’s forehead and then proceeds grabing their clothes. “It’s fine, Niel-ah. I’m not even the slightest mad at you.” He hands out the Samoyed costume to Daniel, “I planned on hiding at the café downstairs but it’s not today. TODAY WE FIGHT!” Seongwu sang the BTS hit song at the end of his sentence, causing the younger to snicker.

“You truly are unbearable, Seongwu.” Daniel says in his laughters then starts changing before Seongwu’s eyes. “I can’t even get mad at you for 10 minutes.”

Seongwu rolls his eyes, he doesn’t bother remind Daniel about _that horrible week in January that year._ Seeing him laughing like this is much better than anything on this world, and in Seongwu’s standards? That’s really high on the chart.

_Wait. WHAT? ‘Starts changing?’ ‘IN FRONT OF MY EYES?’_

Before Seongwu acknowledged what’s happening, Daniel had taken off his shirt and pants, leaving only a single pair of boxers covering _that enormous thing._ _'How the hell can someone acquires that? Is that even possible?’_

Trying his best not to scream like a teenage girl who watches yaoi for the first time, Seongwu lets out a squeak, which is way worse than he imagined.

_‘It’s not like this is the first time Daniel changes his clothes in front of me for Heaven’s sake. And staying in the same room with him meaning seeing his thing many times. We even slept with each other in a one-person bed for a whole night.’_

Daniel looks at Seongwu, lifting his eyebrows and a smirk appears on his face. The blond puts only the Samoyed ears on, he comes closer to Seongwu, grabs the man by his waist, “I see somebody has taken an interest in me? Like what you see, Seongwu? Want to pet this cute dog?”

Niel is about 2 cm taller than him but that makes a big difference when it comes to situations like this, when the only separates them is nothing but a thin layer of air.

“You are a wolf disguised as a Samoyed. I still can’t understand how our fans only see you as a cute puppy.” Seongwu chuckles, “That’s a bigger mystery than how can Hwang Minhyun have no hair on his body.”

Daniel gasps as if Seongwu just said the most horrible thing in the world. “We don't discuss that in this house, hyung.”

Seongwu totally forgot the fact Daniel is still shirtless and _that thing_ until Daniel tackled him down the floor and tickles him. Daniel’s toned abs is something to be admired, they weren’t hard as bodybuilders, but they're there, just enough to cause millions (including Seongwu) lose the conscience every time it appears.

And now? They're literally in Seongwu’s grasp, inches above his body.

_He’s not going to talk about how it feels like when Daniel’s big D touches him. Not in a million years…_

There’s a knock at the door, rescuing Seongwu from his own dark thoughts, he doesn’t know what he's going to do with the younger if they keep on cuddling each other like this.

“Are you two ready? We’ve prepared something for you guys” Jihoon says cheerfully, and runs back to the living room. “Backing down is for the weak only!”

“Be right there, Jihoon. Tell them to wait for a few more minutes!” Seongwu yells back. The Samoyed is still giggling when Seongwu pushes him off and starts changing into his kitty costume.

They both know what's going to happen the moment they walk through that door, and they'll be ready for it.

It is 8 o’clock in the morning, and all they can see is flashes from the members’ phones when they open the door. It doesn’t take long before Seongwu begins posing, all thanks to his previous job as a model and nudges Daniel to do the same.

Daniel picks up immediately and turns into CFs Daniel. Looking at every move Daniel makes, it's no wonder why Daniel is considered as the new Prince of CFs.

Sometimes Seongwu is jealous of how good the blond looks; in Seongwu’s eyes, Kang Daniel is a piece of God's artwork™.

After 30 minutes of cramming with the cameras’ lights, Daniel whispers to the older, “Seongwu, the members are all here, the 9th floor must be empty. I think we should hide there.”

Not waiting for Seongwu’s answer, the younger grabs his so-called soulmate’s arm and runs straight to the staircase. It would have been a perfect love scene in Seongwu’s opinion. Just imagine a scene in a romantic film, where two people running away from their responsibilities and the society to have a family of their own.

The difference here is that one person has a 60-centimeter wide shoulders and wearing a white fluffy puppy costume; while the other person is in a high-class black cat costume.

Seongwu is more than joyful when he has successfully slipped himself and Daniel into the 9th floor dorm and manages to close the door behind him, leaving Sungwoon yelling “I’ve only taken 50 images, I want more!” following by the giggles of the younger boys.

“FUCK YOU ALL!” Seongwu screams at them, hoping that he will outwin them. Instead, he receives a sigh from their leader, “Language. I’m still here, Mister Ong Seongwu. I wonder if there are 6 kids in this house. We're going to be cooking above, you can join us if you wish, kids.”

Hearing the footsteps become further away, Seongwu brings himself back to Daniel. The blond hasn’t said anything since they ran into this dorm. Looking around the dorm, Seongwu can’t catch the sight of the oversized Samoyed anywhere.

_‘If I were Daniel, where would I be?’_ He starts walking unconsciously around the dorm until Seongwu stops at Guanlin’s bedroom. 

_‘Of course he’s in the bedroom. He never has enough sleep. Our group never has enough time to rest. Especially Daniel, who has the thickest schedule in all of us.’_

Seongwu is not that tired but he also wants to continue what was happening earlier in his room with Daniel. Seongwu is about to open the door when he smells something coming from the kitchen. With his exceptional skills at fast food, the raven bets his life that the smell is from a bowl of spicy rice cakes.

He wants to sleep with Daniel, on the other hand he also wants to fill his empty stomach. _‘Hmm, let’s be honest here: Hugging the cutest person in the world or eat until you are stuffed… Okay, that’s freaking hard to choose from. Wrong example.’_

Biting his bottom lip, Seongwu slowly opens the door. _‘Daniel is more important than a simple bowl of spicy rice cakes. I’m sorry rice cakes. Farewell my friend.'_

Sneaking himself into the youngest’s room, Seongwu vaguely makes up the shape of the blond on the bed. The curtains are closed, leaving any lights outside the room.

Not wanting to wake the other up, Seongwu slowly sneaks towards the bed. Daniel still has that costume on, but he’s holding up his phone, the next thing Seongwu knows is a light flashes across his face and Daniel’s laugh rings around the room. “Gotcha Seongwu.”

“Kang Daniel! Erase that photo right now!” _‘I can’t believe I fell for a simple trick like this.’_ Seongwu steps towards the bed, trying to take the phone from Daniel’s hand. While doing that, he loses his balance and falls onto the blond.

The younger groans, “Seongwu, you are too heavy.” “Shut up and stop acting like my boyfriend.”

“What do you mean by that?” Daniel smiles, pretending that he’s not hugging the older close to his body. “I mean, this is normal, right?”

Seongwu is not here to argue with Daniel, simply because he is tired from the last few days, “Fine, I admit. This is feeling pretty good. Which is very suitable for a pretty person like I am.”

“What the... I can't believe I have to live with you.” Daniel groans but a smile is plastered on his face. Then he makes way for Seongwu to sneak onto the bed.

After a few moments, they both finally settle into their position, with Daniel’s arm still flings over Seongwu’s shoulders. “Do you want to take a picture?” The Samoyed asks, the other hand still scrolling through Twitter.

_‘I wonder how our fans would react if they know we follow them on social media sites.’_ Seongwu sees the accounts of their shippers saying how much they want Seongwu to be Daniel's boyfriend, _‘But he doesn't know how I feel, he might not even gay.’_

“Even if the answer is ‘No’, you'd still do it, don’t you?” Seongwu sighs when he hears Daniel says “You know me too well, hyung.”

They're lying side by side in silence when out of nowhere, Daniel speaks up, “Ong Seongwu, do you know why I still have that phone wallpaper? The one where we had a shooting for High Cut?”

Not getting a response from the older, he continues “You know checking my phone is the first thing I do in the morning, right? That’s because I want to take a good look at your face, and I can see you whenever I’m out for a reality show.” Daniel takes a deep breath berore he continues, “I know I get to look at you every day, but when knowing that your face is the last thing I see before my day ends? It’s what I love most.”

_‘Ong Seongwu’s brain is currently not working, please try again later. If you can, never is good enough. What the actual hell?’_

Trying his best not to let Daniel see his blushing face, the raven manages to let the words out, “Is that a confession? I’m flattered Daniel.” Seongwu dramatically gasps, “I never knew! I know I’m hands-”

“Seongwu! I'm being very serious!” Daniel snarls, “What I’m saying is that even though sometimes you are cringe-worthy and even more childish than I am, no matter what happens, I want you to be here, by my side.”

“Forever?” “Yes, you can count on me that I will be by your side, _forever_.”

Seongwu snuggles against Daniel’s neck and closes his eyes. The last thing he remember is Daniel taking one picture and whispers “I’m so glad I got you Ong Seongwu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I can't believe you actually finished that thing above *screams*
> 
> When Ong is thinking about Daniel's D, I wanted to show you guys this, but I couldn't figure out how to get the link on AO3 *cries in a corner* https://youtu.be/nsBByTiKfyY
> 
> But anyway, like I said earlier, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated 
> 
> You can scream at @speachtars9695 on Twitter also lul


End file.
